Happy Lion King
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request from a friend of mine. In this one I am putting my own twist on the classic the Lion King. What exactly will happen with Scar and the hyenas after Scar changes his ways? Enjoy :)


Scar was rethinking of his plan on taking things over, he is smart so he can always come up with another way to help the hyenas from starvation. He showed his brother where Simba was before waiting for Mufasa to come up. Mufasa looked up to his brother, desperation in his eyes for help.

"Scar! Brother! Help me!" says Mufasa

Scar rethinks his plan at the last minute and helps Mufasa up and they go find Simba. Simba was on his way and he sees his dad.

"Dad!" calls Simba

"Simba!" says Mufasa

He rubs up against each other happily and start their way back.

"Scar?" says Mufasa

"Yes?" asks Scar

"Thank you, Brother." says Mufasa

"Uh...No problem." says Scar

Simba goes over and rubs on Scar's leg and Scar stairs at him confused.

"Thank you, Uncle Scar." says Simba

Scar blinks and pats his head lovingly.

"Your welcome. Now go on catch up with your dad." says Scar

He nods and leaps up to his father glad that he was alive, he was really scared.

"Are you coming brother?" asks Mufasa

"Yeah. I'll be there in a bit. Why don't you guys go explore a bit?" asks Scar

"That sounds like fun, can we dad?" asks Simba, with his big bambi eyes

"Sure" says Mufasa

"Cool!" says Simba

Off the two go, Shenzi's mouth drops with Banzai and Ed, Scar goes over to the trio.

"Uh... what was that?" asks Shenzi

"Don't worry about it Shenzi. I have a plan" says Scar

"Do you now, 'teacher' ?" asks Shenzi, sarcastically

"Yes I do. Let's go." says Scar

They leave and follow him so he can explain his new plan. In the meantime, Mufasa and Simba make it to where Timon and Pumbaa live.

"Ahhhh! Lion!" says Timon

He gets on Pumbaa and they start running.

"Hey is that a meerkat and a warthog?" asks Simba

"Yes but I guess they are afraid of us son." says Mufasa

"Can we fix that?" asks Simba

"Probably. Do you want to try?" asks Mufasa

"Yeah." says Simba

"Alright, be careful. I'll be right here." says Mufasa

Simba smiles and runs off to do so, he runs around until they crash into each other.

"Please don't eat us, Mr. Lion!" says Pumbaa and Timon

"I'm not going to eat you. I'm Simba and this is my dad." says Simba

"Hello. Mufasa" says Mufasa

"You mean the lion King Mufasa and Prince Simba" says Timon

"Yeah." says Simba

They bow in respect and are very respectful toward each other.

"Guys, you don't have to do that, I'd actually like to be friends." says Simba

"Seriously?" asks Timon

"Yeah" says Simba

"If that is alright of course." says Mufasa

"Sure! We can even show you how we live. Actually it's getting close to dinner are you hungry?" asks Pumbaa

"Starving! Got any zebras, antelope or anything like that?" asks Simba

"Uh...no sorry we don't have any meat here. We have grubs." says Timon

"Grubs?" says Mufasa, in confusion

"Yeah, come on we'll show you." says Pumbaa

The lions follow them and look around this place is huge and stunning with all the greenery and such. Pumbaa and Timon even teach them their motto "Hakuna Matata" as they go. Before Timon produces a leaf full of grubs eating the 'crunchy cream kind' of grub. Both Pumbaa and Timon grab their favorites before showing it to Mufasa and Simba who make a disgusted face.

"Well Hakuna Matata" says Simba, picking up a big red slimy bug and eating it "huh..slimy yet satisfying. How about trying one dad?"

"Uh...alright." says Mufasa, he didn't want to disappoint Simba so he grabs a blue beetle and eats it. "Not bad actually."

Timon and Pumbaa relax after that and enjoy the day with the king and prince all day. The lions come back every day for a long time, sometimes bringing Nala and Scar with them which gives Scar an idea that would help the hyenas but he would need to talk to Timon and Pumbaa alone. So the next day he goes to Timon and Pumbaa before their usual meeting place when they are asleep.

"Timon." says Scar

"Huh?" asks Timon

"Wake up I want to ask you something." says Scar

"Alright Alright. Pumbaa! Hey." says Timon

Pumbaa wakes with a snort and sees Scar.

"Scar? Is it that time already?" asks Pumbaa, getting excited

"No the others are coming later. I want to ask you something." says Scar

They wake up and sit up wondering what is going on. He explains about how he has a group of hyenas that are starving and how he tried to become king by killing his nephew and brother but at the last minute changes his mind and he brought some grubs over to the hyenas and they ate their fill but they still don't have a place to call home and he promised years ago he would have them a new place.

"So you want us to live in harmony with the hyenas?" asks Timon

"Yes, and I'll be here too so they don't try anything." says Scar

They look at each other not sure about that idea.

"Let us talk it out and you'll have your answer tonight" says Timon

"Thank you" says Scar

He leaves to come up with a back up plan while the two think of what he's proposing. They could actually get hyena protection if they agree to this. So when it's late before Simba, Nala, and Scar go home, Timon tells Scar that they agree to his plan. So the next day the hyenas are brought into Timon's and Pumbaa's land. A week later, Simba is pronounced King after the sad death of Mufasa and Nala is pronounced Queen. Then Princess Kiara is born to have Scar as her Godfather, Timon and Pumbaa as honorary Uncles along with Aunt Shanzie, Uncle Banzai, and Uncle Ed.

The End


End file.
